


Make 'em Turn Their Heads Every Place We Go [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [46]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coaching, Drabble Sequence, Fibonacci sequence, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: He's fourteen when he first notices Yuri Plietsky. He's eighteen when they become friends.Things get more complicated after that.(This is a Fibonacci sequence fic: two drabbles of 100 words, then 200 words, 300 and 500.)





	Make 'em Turn Their Heads Every Place We Go [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Make 'em Turn Their Heads Every Place We Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015262) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 



  
Cover art by: [wingedwords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n1w2veoo85mk7xg/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_Make%20Em%20Turn%20Their%20Heads%20Every%20Place%20We%20Go.mp3?dl=0) [3.41 MB, 00:10:15]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dht0yaq0qxo5jrj/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_Make%20%27em%20Turn%20Their%20Heads%20Every%20Place%20We%20Go.m4b?dl=0) [7.42 MB, 00:10:15]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lady_ganesh for blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks to [wingedwords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords) for cover art.
> 
> Recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017 for [Arioch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch). Thanks so much for your help on my Pod Together project!


End file.
